New Perspective
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: What if Seishirou HAD found Subaru in Outo? This was written by me and my beta. It's a bit Crackish in some parts and is TRC UA Enjoy!


A/N: This takes place during Outo and is a bit crackish and OOC don't like don't read end of story. This is TRC UA(universe alteration) written by me and my little Subaru-kun

"S-Seishirou-san! Don't hurt innocent people!"

"Ah Subaru-kun, don't worry, they can't be hurt because they're asleep."

"B-but Seishirou-san…C-come with me instead…don't hurt anyone else…please…"

A smirk appeared on the hunter's face. "If that's what you wish, Subaru-kun."

Subaru blushed. "I-it is Seishirou-san…"

"Shall we go to the Central Square then?"

"H-Hai…."

"How did you know it was me Subaru-kun?" He finally pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

Subaru blushed and looked away. "I-I always know when it's you S-Seishirou-san…always."

"Do you now? Seems Mother was right in sending me here after all."

"Y-yes…and huh?"

"You don't know Subaru-kun? You've met my mother, though not by your choice."

Subaru's eyes widened. "I-I have?"

Seishirou smirked. "You met the Dimensional Witch, haven't you?"

"Y-YUUKO-SAN IS YOUR MOTHER?"

"Indeed, she said Father left a note to send me and my brother across the dimensions. That I would follow a cute vampire around after doing something incredibly stupid."

"E-EH? S-Seishirou-san!"

"Yes Subaru-kun? You don't think my father said such a thing?"

"I-I don't doubt that…I-I just wonder how he knew all that…and the cute comment…" Subaru was blushing again.

A laugh came from the hunter. "I added the cute comment Subaru-kun, and who's to say, my father was the greatest magician to ever live, he knew a lot of things, except about those idiotic glasses…."

"S-Seishirou-san!...glasses….?"

"Oh right, you haven't met my brother yet, I don't even know if you knew I had one, he wears these stupid glasses….and he teases me for enchanting mine."

"…I-I didn't….and…okay then…"

"I've told him all about you of course, so he'll know you when he sees you," Finally he turned to face Subaru. "I know it's a matter of time before your brother yanks you to the next world, my beautiful one."

"E-EH?! A-and I….actually I…" Subaru turned his head into Seishirou's cloak, muffling the rest of what he said.

"Subaru-kun…what is it?"

Subaru blushed and shook his head, still buried in the cloak.

"Subaru…" The honorific dropped as he turned the vampire's head up to look at him.

Subaru blushed harder. "I-I…I…I split up from Kamui…r-right before we got here…"

"Why would you do that you silly boy?"

"B-because…I-I wanted both Kamui and I to be happy…he wouldn't be with me…not really…and and I'm happiest with you…"

A faint blush was creeping up the man's face and he wished for a minute that he had left his hood on. "I see, from what I told my brother, he's quite intrigued by yours."

Subaru blinked, then hugged Seishirou. "Eh? Really? That's great Seishirou-san~"

Arms wrapped around the vampire in return. "My brother is not quite as…twisted as I am, but he can handle himself. Enough about that though, I finally caught my Subaru-kun."

Subaru pouted. "You're not twisted Seishirou-san…and you've always had me…Kamui just thought he could change that…"

"You think I'm not twisted? Silly thing, I gave an eye to chase a vampire."

Subaru frowned. "You're not…you're…special…though I wish you hadn't had to give up your eye," Subaru reached up to Seishirou's right eye. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Subaru, you're worth more than my eye."

"But…Seishirou-san…I…I didn't want you to have to give up anything because of me! Especially when it injures you…it must have inconvenienced you as well….I…" Subaru buried his head back into Seishirou's cloak.

"I didn't even feel it Subaru, and that's why I wear my glasses when I fight, it helps." He tangled his fingers in Subaru's dark hair.

Subaru looked up. "Promise?"

"Promise, I have a high pain tolerance."

Subaru frowned. "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt or that you didn't at least feel something Seishirou-san! Can you promise you didn't feel anything at all when it happened? If not, then what can I do? It's my fault it happened…"

"Actually it would be your brother's fault Subaru, now hush." Before the vampire could say anymore, he placed his mouth over Subaru's.

Subaru blushed but kissed him back, going on tiptoes so the hunter didn't have to lean down as much. Smirking into the kiss, Seishirou wrapped his arms around Subaru's waist and lifted the vampire up off the ground, not breaking the kiss.

Subaru yelped and wrapped his arms and legs around Seishirou, while he trusted the man to not drop him; he had been surprised to suddenly be lifted up.

Finally Seishirou allowed the kiss to end and stared into bright green eyes. "Did I surprise you Subaru?"

Subaru blushed. "Y-yes…

A soft laugh as he let Subaru down to the ground. He held out his hand and caught one of the sakura blossoms in his hand. "Shame this world isn't reality, it reminds me of home."

Subaru blinked. "So your home had cherry blossom trees as well?...I don't know about Kamui, but I no longer remember our home…"

"Yes it did, well I still have the power to leap through dimensions if you want to still travel, unless you want to stay in the Country of Edonis."

Subaru shook his head. "Wherever you choose to be Seishirou-san. If you wish to return to your home world, then we'll go there. I'm happy with wherever you are."

"You put your trust in me Subaru? Me, someone who's not exactly the most trustworthy person?"

"Of course I do...why wouldn't I? You've never done anything to hurt me, aside from make me worry about you..."

"Subaru-kun. I'm a hunter. You know that. Everyone that knows me would tell you to run away, except my mother."

"But despite that you've never hurt me Seishirou-san! Besides, don't most people run away from vampires? I'm not going to run away from you. I won't." Subaru said as he hugged Seishirou.

"I've always been fascinated by vampires, ever since I was a child. I was drawn to them much like I'm drawn to Sakura trees," He paused to hug the vampire back. "If you're sure, let's go home."

Subaru smiled. "Of course I'm sure."

"We'll first pay my dear old mum a visit, she calls me reckless." A strong arm around the vampire's waist as they warped to the shop.

"Hello Mother."

"Oh you found him, wonderful! Hello again Sumeragi-kun! WATANUKI BRING OUT THE SAKE, MY STUBBORN SON FOUND THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE! This time it ends happy."

Subaru blinked a few times. "...Seishirou-san, you _are_ reckless. H-hello Yuuko-san...Um...Wh-what do you mean this time?"

"For my future son-in law I'll tell you free of charge. In this world, there exists another you, Subaru. The 13th head of the Sumeragi clan, one of the strongest practitioners of onmyoujistu. There was only one other that could match him in terms of power, that person was of course the Sakurazukamori." She paused letting it sink in.

"O-okay...so another me...and I'm guessing the Sakurazukamori is another Seishirou-san?"

She sighed softly. "That used to be true. The similarities were outstanding. Confident, prideful, RECKLESS," Looking at her son leaning casually back in his chair she resumed. "He was even blind in one eye but so was Sumeragi-san. The Subaru I know, reminds me a lot of you. Kind, a pure soul. Hopelessly in love with someone he thought would never love him. However, something happened on Rainbow Bridge, probably to the former Sakurazukamori's wishes and now Sumeragi-san is the Sakurazukamori AND the Sumeragi clan head."

"So in other words in this world, the Subaru-kun here is alone because my counterpart was too stubborn and got himself killed."

"You're correct, killed by the hand of the person he loved the most."

Subaru's eyes widened and he immediately clung to Seishirou, shaking. "B-but why...why would I ever kill Seishirou-san?! Any versions of us, how? W-why...?"

Subaru's surprise clinging made the pair topple backwards to the floor, Subaru gracefully on top.

"A spell cast by his twin sister, that if the Sakurazukamori tried to kill Subaru-san in the same way she was killed, it'd bounce back at him. The two for them certainly had a history. But now their souls exist in the two of you, same soul, and different living conditions. You two found each other, and although he'd rather die than admit, my son loves you. This time those souls get a happy ending."

"S-sorry Seishirou-san!" Subaru said blushing before moving into a sitting position, pulling Seishirou up as well. "But twin sister? Did this Seishirou-san know about the spell? Why would he basically commit suicide then?" Subaru was relieved that this time they'd get a happy ending, but he honestly didn't understand why the Sakurazukamori would hurt his Subaru that way...

"Yes, twin sister and yes, he did. I'm not sure."

"To protect his beloved from the Final day you say happened. Similar to me protecting you from those vicious vampires Subaru-kun."

Subaru started crying. "But a better way would be to stay with him! Not...not leave him...And that was still stupid! What if you had died and left me alone like this world's Subaru?! I can protect myself, I'm a vampire as well! And if this Subaru is really that powerful, then he doesn't need or probably want anymore strength! If my twin sister placed a spell on the former Sakurazukamori, then clearly he did something to this me, probably killing my twin being part of it, but it's impossible for me to not forgive Seishirou-san! No matter what world, no matter what he did, I'm certain I would always forgive and still love him...You don't die for those you love, you choose to live for them instead!"

"Well said, do me a favor and take care of my son, he's much too reckless."

Said son had since pulled Subaru to him. "Subaru-kun…"

"O-of course I will Yuuko-san," Subaru said before turning to look at Seishirou, tears still falling.

"Well well Seishirou, you have a cute little vampire crying for you, what will you do?"

He responded by taking off his robe and tossing it before once again kissing Subaru.

Subaru shyly kissed back, tears starting to stop, Seishirou was stubborn, but he wouldn't leave him.

Finally the kiss broke off and he leaned against Subaru's forehead, brushing the last of the tears away with his thumb. "Hey Mother, I don't plan on hoping worlds once I go home, can I have my eye back?"

"I suppose, IF you agree to come by and do some housework now and again."

Subaru smiled. "I-I can also try to help if you want Yuuko-san."

"You don't need to worry about that Subaru-san, it will do my son some good to have some responsibility, besides, he's the one wishing for his eye back."

"B-but I don't mind helping, and I wish his eye was back as well...it was because of me he had to give it up..."

Before she could answer footsteps were heard. "Yo! Checking in."

At the voice Seishirou put a hand to his face. "Oh no…."

Subaru tilted his head. "'Oh no'? What's wrong? Who is it?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just-"

"NII-SAN!"

Seishirou found himself being lifted off his feet by a male that resembled him but was taller. "Put me down, or I'll kill you."

"NO KILLING IN YUUKO'S SHOP!" Mokona had collided with the hunter as well.

"Both of you will pay, put me down Fuuma."

"Ohh, who's the newcomer?"

"Keep your eyes and hands OFF of Subaru-kun."

"No way! This is Subaru-san?!"

All Subaru could do was stare. He was really confused...Seishirou had just been picked up and hugged, and a black bunny thing came out of nowhere. "A-are you Seishirou-san's brother?"

"That's right. Oh Nii-san, you talk about me! You do care!"

"Shut up."

"And I'm Mokona~!"

"N-n-nice to meet you, Fuuma-san, Mokona..."

"Likewise. So you're the little vampire that my brother marked as his own-OW."

"I told you to put me down."

"Are my boys fighting again Mokona?" Two separate hands covered the black creature's mouth.

"No Mother dear!"

"Um...I...I guess...?" Subaru wasn't entirely sure if what the brothers were doing counted as fighting or not, they weren't really hitting each other or anything...except that Seishirou hit Fuuma since he wasn't put down...

"Oi Nii-san, you told me there were two of them!"

"There is, usually, I'm just not sure where the other one is," Pausing briefly he held a hand to Subaru. "Come on, let me show you around your home to be."

"Um...I-I think I know where Kamui is...assuming he didn't move worlds. A-and okay..." Subaru took Seishirou's hand, getting pulled up into Seishirou's chest.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime."

A long strong arm wrapped around Subaru's waist before guiding him out of the shop.

"So Fuuma, this is what you wanted huh? The wish you couldn't grant?"

"Well not exactly what I wanted, I'm the younger sibling this time, but both Kamui and I are here somewhere. Also looks like this time, the two of them," He gave a nod at the retreating forms of Subaru and Seishirou. "Have a mutual wish of being together and being happy. Once I find Kamui, I'll be happy too."

"All of this was worth your powers? You'd be stronger than your older brother if you hadn't made that wish."

"I know, but it was worth it."


End file.
